newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
N+1
The correct title of this page is '''n+1'. It appears incorrectly here because of technical restrictions'' n+1 is the twentieth and last episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 173rd episode overall. Plot As the Reds are looking for power sources to keep the capture unit running, they hear a large explosion and go to investigate. They run outside to see Washington and The Meta in battle, but Washington's attacks don't even faze the Meta, and it soon knocks him out of the fight, though not without injury. Happy to see a fight, Sarge leads the Reds into battle, joined by Tucker. Caboose stays behind to look after Epsilon. Despite being outnumbered the Meta manages to overwhelm the Reds and Tucker, but not before taking a few injuries. Tucker even manages to impale the Meta with his sword, but the Meta is unfazed even by this. Sarge is grabbed by the leg and thrown easily, landing next to Washington, and asking for help. The wounded Washington hands Sarge something and says he knows what to do. Sarge begins walking slowly in on The Meta, firing round after round from his shotgun to little effect due to the Meta's overshield. The Meta grabs Sarge by the throat, and the Sarge shouts out the codeword "shotgun." Grif realizes what he must do and gets Simmons to help. Sarge then hooks the Meta up to the jeep with the tow cable Wash handed him, asking "Hey Meta, settle a bet will ya'? Does that thing (Warthog) look like a big cat to you?" Just then, Grif and Simmons push the Warthog over the cliff. As soon as the Meta realizes what's going on, he gets dragged towards the cliff and the capture unit detaches from his back, and he falls to his death. He tries to take Grif with him, but loses his grasp as he goes over the edge. Simmons tries to stop Grif from going over the cliff, but Grif falls. As Sarge, Tucker, and Simmons gather at the cliff, they all debate over whether or not to look over the edge to see if Grif is still alive. However, he manages to survive by lodging the Meta's brute shot, which he had stolen earlier, into the cliff face and holding on. With the capture unit close to failure, Epsilon prepares to enter it to find Tex. He tells Caboose that if he doesn't come back, then Caboose will be in charge of remembering him. Leaving his body he enters the unit. Approaching the scene, Simmons tries to stabilize the unit, and Sarge sends Doc to check on Washington, stating he thinks Washington might not survive. Simmons says that the unit will only function for a few more seconds, but Church doesn't emerge before it shuts down. Later, a force from the UNSC arrives to investigate, and the Red and Blue teams are questioned. After the questioning is finished, the soldier that interrogated them tells them they can return to their training bases. He expresses surprise at the teams having killed three Freelancer agents, but says that the Chairman will be disappointed at not being able to debrief Washington. The members of Blue Team comment on Washington's supposed death, including Washington himself, who is now wearing Church's old suit with added yellow trim, and thus Washington joins Blue Team. As the teams head back to their bases, the interrogator approaches a soldier standing over the Epsilon unit, which seems to have some power. The soldier states that the can't get anything out of the device. The interrogator tells him to throw it in evidence, as "it's all a bunch of junk now anyway". The camera closes on the Epsilon unit, and goes inside it. Narrating the epilogue, Epsilon says that he did not find Tex right away. However, he has learned from the Director's mistakes. Instead of trying to desperately to find Tex, and pushing her away in the process, he'll stay in a place where she could find him, and be patient. He decides to wait in his memories of Blood Gulch. The canyon is a bit different than he remembers, and he hopes that things can be different for him too. As Epsilon stands in front of Blue Base, Tucker comes and tells him that the Reds have got a new vehicle, and then goes to check on it with an eager Caboose. In closing, Epsilon says "I mean hell, if you have to live the rest of your life in a memory, you might as well make it a good one." Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Caboose *Tucker *Tex (Mentioned Only) *Tucker (S9) *Caboose (S9) *Sheila (S9) Others *Washington *The Meta *Doc *Alpha (Mentioned Only) **Delta (Mentioned Only) *The Chairman (Mentioned Only) *Several UNSC forces Transcript Grif: '''Simmons, what are we looking for? '''Simmons: I don't know... Power cells, batteries, anything. Grif: How is a power cell different from a battery? Simmons: Grif, this is not the time! Explosion, followed by pistol shots Sarge: Hey, did you hear that? Simmons: Yeah... I did... Come on Grif, let's go! Grif: Aren't we supposed to run away from explosions? Another explosion that knocks down Epsilon Church Epsilon: Ow! Sarge: What happened? Epsilon: The Meta... There... Sarge: And I was afraid we wouldn't get to kick a little ass today! Come on, fellas! Tucker: Caboose! Stay with Church! Caboose: Ok. Tucker: And try not to kill him by accident! Caboose: Ok! Another explosion. Washington dodges it and exchanges punches with the Meta. He lands a few slices with his knife, and the Meta cloaks himself. Wash watches carefully for movement, then throws his knife, making it stick into the Meta's chest. Wash fires a round from his Battle Rifle, and the Meta launches a grenade from his Brute Shot. Wash is knocked down. Sarge: Attack! Simmons: Get him! Grif: We're gonna fuckin' die! Simmons, Grif, Sarge, and Tucker all throw grenades and fire their guns, but the Meta blocks it with his dome shield. He jumps up and shoots at Grif and Tucker, who roll out of the way. Simmons fires a rocket. Simmons: Fire in the hole! Meta dodges the rocket and slices Simmons's rocket launcher in half. Tucker attacks with his sword, which Meta blocks with his Brute Shot blade. Sarge fires his shotgun, but the Meta is quick enough to block that with the blade too. Grif jumps on to the Meta's back, slightly throwing him off balance. The Meta easily tosses Grif off, but Grif manages to steal the Brute Shot. Grif: Yoink! Meta punches Sarge and knocks him to the ground. He grabs Sarge's leg, and Sarge fires his shotgun again, but misses. Meta swings Sarge around twice before throwing him into Simmons and Grif. Sarge: Ow, dammit! Tucker stabs his sword through the Meta's chest. Tucker: Stab! Sarge: Wash! Come on, he needs help! Washington: I can't... I'm done... Here... Take this... You know what to do... Tucker's sword deactivates and the handle falls to the ground. Meta punches Tucker, knocking him down. Sarge lands a shot on the Meta with his shotgun. Sarge: Come here, you big son of a bitch! Sarge and Meta walk toward each other, and Sarge continues to fire his shotgun with each step he takes. Grif: What's he doing? Simmons: It looks like he's killing himself. Grif: Oh no! Meta dodges the last shot from the shotgun and knocks it out of Sarge's hand. He then grabs Sarge's throat and starts choking him. Sarge: Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun? Shotgun, dammit! Grif: Shotgun? Come on, Simmons! Sarge: Augh... Ahh... Hey Meta... Settle a bet, would you? Sarge attaches the Warthog's tow hook to the Meta's chestplate.' '' '''Sarge: Does that thing kind of look like a big cat to you? Meta looks to his left Simmons: Come on, push, Grif! Grif: I am pushing! Simmons and Grif push the Warthog toward a cliff. Meta looks down to notice the tow hook attached to him. Simmons and Grif push the Warthog over the cliff. Meta is pulled off of his feet, drops Sarge, and slides toward the cliff's edge, his arms and legs flailing. The storage unit detaches from Meta's back and rolls by Epsilon-Church and Caboose. Before he is pulled over the edge, he grabs Grif's leg in an attempt to drag him down with him. Grif: Wah! Simmons: Grif! Grif: Simmons! Grab my hand! Help! Meta lets out a roar before being dragged over the edge. Simmons leaps and graps Grif's hand. Simmons: Hold on! Hold on! Don't let go! Sarge: Uh-oh. Grif falls '' '''Simmons': Grif! Grif: Simmoooooooooooooohoohons! Simmons: He's... gone... Sarge: Yes. Grif is dead. It's a sad day. But he died as he lived; flat on his belly, trying to get someone to do his work for him. He will be missed, until we get a replacement, and then forgotten immediately. Simmons: I can't believe he's gone... Tucker: You know, sometimes, when somebody falls off a cliff in movies, he's actually just over the edge, hanging on a tree branch or something. Sarge: Nope. He's definitely dead. Simmons: Maybe we should look, just in case. Sarge: I think looking would get our hopes up, and Grif wouldn't like that. Grif would want our expectations to be as low as possible. Let's honor him by not looking. And then have a nice lunch. I'm thinking Monte Cristo sandwich. Simmons: Are you sure, I could just peek right over the edge. Sarge: Sounds like a waste of time. Simmons: Wouldn't even take a second. Sarge: Nope. Grif: (off screen) Oh for God's sake, just look over the damn edge! I can't hold on for much longer! Grif survives by hanging on to the stolen Brute Shot that he jammed into the ice. Simmons: Grif! Sarge: Dangling on the job again, I see. Dagnabit, I hate cliffhangers. Grif: Oh just pick me up. Doc, Epsilon Church, and Caboose all stand around the failing storage unit. Doc: Yeah, I don't know, it's in really bad shape, and so are you. Epsilon: There's not much time. I need you to use it on me. Doc: Me? I can't! I'm a medic! I took an oath! Epsilon: Oh yeah, the first is "do no harm," right? Doc: Well actually now first is "lobby against socialist reform." But second is, yeah, that no harm thing. Epsilon: Caboose, here. Pick it up. Caboose: I can't, Church. Epsilon: Yes you can. You do this all the time. Caboose: Yeah, I don't want to. Epsilon: Yeah ok. Ok Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own. Caboose: But what if you don't come out again? Epsilon: Well you know what Delta always said, right? Caboose: Memory is the key. Epsilon: If I don't come back, you're in charge of remembering me, ok? Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up. Bye, buddy. Epsilon Church leaves his robot body and enters the failing unit. Sarge: What's going on here? Caboose: Church went in, he's going to find her. Simmons: That unit looks bad, let me see what I can do to stabilize it. Sarge: Doc, go check on Wash, I don't think he's gonna make it. Simmons: Oh no! Caboose: What? What? Simmons: It's only going to be open for a few more seconds. After that, he'll be trapped. Caboose: Come on, Church. You can do it. Can you hear me? You can... Run towards my voice! Simmons: It's shutting down! I can't stop it! Caboose: Church? Are you there? The Epsilon unit slowly fades, and then shuts down. Simmons: Caboose... I'm sorry. Caboose: Church? Fade out and back in to a UNSC investigation team searching the area. Interrogator: And where the hell did the Pelican in the water come from? Tucker: Hmm... I don't know. I guess the Meta must have hijacked it, and crashed it here. That makes sense, right? Interrogator: Man, the Chairman is going to be pissed. The budget only allows for one crashed Pelican per mission. All right, well I guess you guys check out. You can head back to your training bases now. Sarge: We just call them bases. Interrogator: Hmph. I bet. Grif. Hey. We solved your problem. Not bad for "Trainees." Interrogator: I gotta hand it to you. Killing one of these agents would be tough. But three? And this guy... The Chairman will not be happy he's dead. I think he wanted to debrief him personally. Oh well. Tucker: Yeah... Caboose: Yeah, that's too bad. Washington:'' (''disguised as Epsilon) ''Well, be sure to let him know we're sorry. '''Interrogator': Whatever. You're free to go. If we need you, we know where to find you. Washington: Why are you guys helping me? Caboose: You helped us, Wash. It only makes sense. Tucker: Yeah, plus we need to even the teams. And I couldn't put up with Caboose constantly asking "can we keep him? Can we keep him?!?" Washington: For whatever it's worth... Thanks. Grif: Well, looks like blue team has a new recruit, Sarge. Simmons: Doesn't look so tough to me. Sarge: Maybe this one can shoot. Come on, fellas. Let's go home. Grif: Uh... The jeep's busted, Sarge. Are we walking? Sarge: That depends. You fellas gotten over your fear of flying yet? Simmons: Yes sir. The Reds steal a Hornet. Grif: Yoink! Guard: Hey! You can't take that! That... That's UNSC property! Get back here! Hey, come on, I'll lose my job!!! Simmons: I hope this doesn't go on our permanent record! Soldier: Hey chief, what do you want me to do with this thing? I can't get anything out of it, it's dead as a doornail. Chief (the interrogator from earlier): I don't care. Toss it in evidence. It's all a bunch of junk now, anyway. The camera pans inside the Epsilon unit. Epsilon (Voice-over): I'd like to say that I found her right away, that I just walked into the Epsilon Unit, and there she was, waiting for me. As you can probably guess, it didn't happen that way, but, I know she's in here somewhere, and I'll find her. We always seem to find each other, for better or for worse. I don't know why the Director did what he did. I don't know if he was trying to revive a memory from his past, or if he was just trying to get it out of his head. But I figured out something that the Director didn't. It took Alpha, Delta, and the rest to help piece it together for me, but what I've learned is that a great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. You can focus on it, and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, then maybe... Just maybe... It will come to you. I just need to make sure I'm somewhere she can find me. Fade to white. The screen then reveals a much more greener image of Blood Gulch. Epsilon (Voice-over): I think this place is a little different than it was before. See, out there, everything is based on the Alpha, but in here, I guess I'm the Alpha. And maybe this time through, things will be a little different for me as well. I guess I'll find out. Memory of Tucke'''r: Hey Church, come on! I think the Reds just got a new vehicle! Let's go check it out! '''Memory of Caboose: They only got a jeep! We got a tank! That's way better! The memories of Tucker and Caboose run toward a cliff. Epsilon: Ok, I'll be right there! Epsilon follows them toward the cliff. Epsilon (Voice-over): And I mean, hell, if you have to live the rest of your life in a memory... You might as well make it a good one. Trivia *This is the first canonical episode in which the characters appear in the Halo: Reach Engine, the order being Epsilon-Church, Tucker, and then Caboose. Although, to note, Tucker & Caboose are only figures from Epsilon's memories. *Sarge's quote "Shotgun damnit!" is a reference to Chapter 3 of Revelation, in which Grif again fails to realize the shotgun command until Sarge yells "Shotgun damnit!" *When Sarge hooks the Meta to the jeep, he asks, "Hey Meta, settle a bet will ya? Does that thing look like a big cat to you?" This is a direct tie in to the interminable debate over classifying the jeep as a "Warthog" or a "Puma" that started in Season 1, Episode 2: Red Gets a Delivery. *The title likely refers to N+1 redundancy, a form of resilience that ensures system availability in the event of component failure. *When the screen fades out for the first time then fades in to Tex's dead body, it is a reference to the beginning of the first chapter of Reconstruction, where a soldier is looking at a dead Recovery Agent stuck in the same dead pose as Tex's dead body. The hornet then flies overhead in both scenarios as the camera slowly lifts up to a whole squad of UNSC members across either map of the scenario. *When Epsilon is in the memories of Church, Tucker says that the Reds got a new vehicle and Caboose replies that they have a tank. In the first ever episode, Caboose arrives with the tank after Tucker and Church spy on the Reds and the jeep. This could be reference to Caboose telling stories of what happened in Blood Gulch to Epsilon while it was in the storage unit and that the stories are in no way similar to what actually happened. *This episode was released a day before the release of Halo: Reach.